The War of the Mobs
by notthatdumb
Summary: With the new city built, the people of Minecraft can begin their true lives. But as the War of the Mobs heats up, who do the 4 mobs depend on? Soon, they are forced to take side, if they want to survive. Second part in the saga.
1. Battle for the Kingdom

_A/N:_

**Hey guys, this is the second part of the saga with alpha, laughup02, and jon. _SPOLIER ALERT: Just a heads up: This is gonna be the part where the war between the creepers, spiders, zombies, and skeletons take place. End Spolier._**

X

Back at the kindgom of the Spiders, the Spider King was laying on his cobweb throne. He called for a servant to come to him. Moments later, a spider servant arrived.

"Yes sir, what may I do for you?" asked the servant. He looked like any normal spider. Red eyes, black body.

"I want to know our curren-" suddenly an explosion was heard. The Spider King got off his throne and went to the gates, his long black legs walking slowly. Half way there, 2 dead spiders were shown, and 3 more spiders braged in.

"What is the meaning of this? What is going on?" asked the Spider King. He was outraged that his two best scouts were dead.

"Your majesty, they are here! They are finally here! What are we to do?" asked the royal guard that barged in. The Spider King went outside from the gates and looked at the fighting going on, with the spiders losing the battle. The Skeleton King and his forces soon arrived after.

"We heard it, and we came as fast as possible." rattled the Skeleton King.

"My forces, almost all are dead! How are we supposed to defeat that large of an army? The creepers with their explosives, and the zombies with their superior strength! And most of my forces are dead for you to even have a spider to help!" raged the Spider King. They both knew that this could very well end up as the loss of the war.

"I know, I know. But we both know, if we go down, we need to take down as many of them as we can. We are NOT cowards. We shall NOT surrender to them! We did not start this war, but by gosh were gonna finish it, winning it or not winning it! Get your forces ready, we must muster one final defence before they break through your castle." The Skeleton King had a point. If they just surrendered, there would of been no point to the war. They could of just saved more lives by surrendering at the begininng of the war. But they didnt. So they were NOT going to surrender now. They were going to fight, and fight as much as they could.

"Alright, I'll gather my forces. But they are coming fast." said the Spider King. He went into his castle and rallied his forces. The skeletons mounted the spiders and went off into battle.

X

"THERE'S JUST TOO MANY OF THEM!" said a zombie warrior. They were fighting for their lives to protect the zombie kingdom. Even with the creepers at their side, it was almost impossible to defeat these skeletons and spiders.

"Keep fighting my fellow zombies! We shall not let a few black insects and bones defeat us! FIGHT TO THE LAST FLESH IN YOUR BODY!" screamed the Zombie King. They too, were in a stalemate to protect their kingdom. The Creeper King was commanding his forces to get near a pact of enemies and blow.

"I didn't know they had these many forces! How could they of mustered them in so small of time?" asked the Zombie King. The waves of skeletons and spiders seemed endless.

"Its impossible to say. They work in a perfect way, but there was no way they could of mustered this quickly! We have to retreat to my kingdom! We'll make our last stand there!" said the Creeper King.

"Are you crazy? The zombie kingdom will fall then! We will lose many of our best soldiers, and we can't risk that!"

"Yes, we can risk it! I know it is a big risk, but its a risk we can afford to pay. A risk to keep fighting here and get slaughtered is a risk we can NOT afford to pay!" The Creeper King had a point. The Zombie King sighed and thought for a minute. The creeper kingdom's defences were much better then the zombie kingdoms. He decided he was right and ordered his troops to retreat and evacuate.

"ALL FORCES, RETREAT TO THE CREEPER KINGDOM! WE MUST MAKE OUR LAST STAND THERE! THERE IS TOO MUCH AT STAKE CURRENTLY!" The zombies and creepers listened and fled to the creeper kingdom. The spiders and skeletons ignored them and went into the zombie kingdom, destroying everything in sight. In 10 minutes, the zombie kingdom was in ruins. Rotten flesh was everywhere, showing the loss of the zombie kingdom.

_A/N:_

**It may be confusing, but in later chapters you'll understand. _SPOILER ALERT: The reason why the creeper kingdom's defenders are better is because with zombies at the defences, they can fire TNT from the kingdom's TNT cannons. The skeleton kingdom's defenders are better than the spider's is because of the skeletons in the towers shooting down enemies. End Spolier_. Just so you know, Alpha, Jon, AND Laughup02 WILL appear soon. But I have had barely any time, so this might take awhile, and chapters might be short, but I will try and do my best.**


	2. We Need Your Help

_A/N:_

**To answer most of your questions: "You should make a server for this" A: I have had a server for 3 months now, been working on the server. I haven't really gotten around to building the part with the story in it, but I think I'll start on that project. I'll let you know when I could use some help. "Is the story discontinued?" A: No, I just haven't had about ANY time on my hands. Thanks for your concern though. "Great story, but some grammar mistakes" Yeah I'm not the best in grammar. I made at least a low C in language arts in school. I also lost a bit of motivation, but I got it back. Someone asked if I knew what slimes were, and yes, I do. I even got something planned for them later in the saga. One last question from the other story "I like it but the chapters/storys are kind of short." Yeah the reason is I don't have much motivation. But after I saw someone add me to authors list, I got that motivation! Thanks guys!**

X

Even with all their might trying to fight off the creepers and zombies, the skeletons and spiders were no match against the immense strength against the zombies and creepers. Skeletons were in the towers, sniping enemies from a distance. More skeletons went into the towers to help, but it just wasn't enough. The creepers and zombies were... stronger somehow. They just couldn't figure it out though.

"Sir, we are losing this battle! Our forces are on retreat!" said a spider commander.

"No, do not retreat! We are on our last stand! If we lose, then we lose! We'll just have too..." said the Spider King at a stop. The Spider King looked troubled.

"Sir, is everything alright?" The commander knew something was troubling him. The Spider King said softly to the commander "Get the Skeleton King, tell him to bring at least 5 of his best soldiers with him. Tell him to meet me at his gates. Were going out..."

"Out sir? Out where?"

"I'll tell you when we go. We might make a big mistake, but it is our only solution. Now go, tell the Skeleton King now!"

"Yes sir..." the commander went off to go find the Skeleton King. The Spider King went near the gates of the Skeleton Kingdom and mourned in misery. The next few hours of what he and the Skeleton King would do could change the fate of the 4 mobs.

* * *

><p>When the commander found the Skeleton King, he was shooting arrows constantly. He shot creepers from far away, making them explode from immense contact with the Skeleton King's arrows. It helped reduced enemy numbers a bit, but the zombies were powerful. The commander kept yelling the King's name, but the Skeleton King couldn't hear the spider commander. The commander ran to the King to tell him what his King told him.<p>

"SKELETON KING! SKELETON KING!" kept yelling the commander. Eventually, the Spider King finally heard him and asked "Were in the middle of our last stand, what do you want!"

"Sir, my King told me to tell you that he wants you to meet him at the gates with at least 5 of your best guards. He wants me to come with." said the commander. The Skeleton King was puzzled.

"But why?"

"I don't know, it is just what he told me." The Spider King followed what the commander said. The Spider King was good with coming up plans, so the Skeleton King gathered 5 of his best guards and met the Spider King at the gates.

"I hope you have a good reason for bringing me out of the battle." said the Skeleton King in anger.

"I do... possibly."

"What do you mean 'possibly?'"

"Were going to find where our first enemies are. We might not be very great friends with them at the moment, but they are our only hope to help us."

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes, them. We need to ask them for their support. And if I am correct, they have the person who they call 'Their Hero'. We need to-" before he could finish, the Spider King was taken hostage by several zombies, with creepers guarding him.

"SPIDER KING!" Yelled the Skeleton King.

"I wouldn't if I were you 'King'. He will be fine, but you sure won't. Shoot one arrow and you'll never see him again." said a creeper. It wasn't their normal voice though... it sounded... dark... MUCH darker...

The Skeleton King knew there was no way to rescue the Spider King now. He and his guards put down their bows and retreated into the forest. "Are you really going to go through with this plan King?" asked a royal guard.

"Yes. We have to. The Spider King was right... it is our only hope, and our only solution. Should we fail, all Skeletons and Spiders will be exterminated." said the Skeleton King. The royal guard nodded slowly, signalling that they knew also this was the only way.

* * *

><p>"All set?" asked Laughup02. It was time for their trip to find out what was bothering Jon14.<p>

"Just let me get some buckets of milk." said Jon14. Laughup02 nodded. If they got poisoned, or attacked by a cave spider, they would need it. "Alright, got it!"

"Okay, lets see what we got." Jon14 and Laughup02 layed down the items they had.

"Diamond Sword, Diamond Pickaxe, Diamond Shovel, Diamond Axe incase we need it, Sticks, Diamonds, Bow, Lots of arrows, Buckets of Milk, Buckets of Water, A lot of cooked Food, torches, flint and steel, tnt just in case, anything else we need?" asked Jon14.

"Oh yeah, a clock!" said laughup02. He went to the crafting table and made a clock so they could keep track of time.

"Alright, lets go." said laughup02.

When Jon reached for the handle of the door, two guards and a few scouts barged into the house, knocking over Jon and alerting laughup02, making him run into a wall.

"Sir! Sir! Sir! Sir! Sir!" kept yelling the two guards. When laughup02 got back up, he slapped both of the guards and yelled back "YOU BOTH BETTER HAVE A GOOD DARN REASON WHY YOU JUST CAME INTO HERE, ALMOST BROKE THE DOOR, MADE JON FALL OVER, MADE ME RUN INTO A WALL, AND ALMOST SCARED THE HECK OUT OF US!"

Both of the guard's face's were frozen with fear. It took two minutes before one of them was brave enough to open their mouth to tell the mayor what was so important. "Well... um... sir... the scouts spotted something." said the guard with the golden helmet.

"What did you spot? What was so important that you had to do what you did 3 minutes ago?"

"Its hard to explain, you best come look for yourself."

"Fine. Come on Jon. At least we'll still be able to get on the trip."

"Alright. I'll come with though, I wanna see whats so important alright laughup?" said Jon14.

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever. Just don't do something stupid like these two "soldiers" did.

They walked the streets of the town, heading for the walls to see what the scouts spotted. When they climbed the walls, they went into the northeast tower. The guard pulled laughup to the spot and pointed in the direction where the scout saw it. "He said he saw some skeletons in a strong formation hiding in the trees. He also said it is possible that they are the skeleton king's forces due to the fact normal skeletons are extremely dumb.

"Okay..." stuttered laughup. This was impossible. What would the skeleton king's forces be doing out here? Were they preparing a invasion?

_Impossible_ he thought. There was no way the Skeleton King would invade a place he wouldn't even be able to fight through. He may be... well something but he wasn't dumb.

Still, doesn't mean they wouldn't try. He glanced at the trees and spotted a skeleton head peeking at the base through the trees. The skeleton immediatly noticed laughup staring at him and hid his head back in the trees.

"Hmm, well I know he wasn't lieing. Me and Jon will check it out" said Laughup.

"Um; Laughup don't we gotta be going somewhere?" asked Jon. He didn't feel like having their 'adventure trip' get delayed any longer then it might have been.

"Calm down Jon, we are just going to investigate what the skeletons are doing there. Wether they are spying or not to get information, we need to figure out why they are here" answered Laughup. Even though Jon had a point, he couldn't just leave the guards puzzled and worried. It could get spread around the city if he just left it be.

They exited through the gates and went into the forest while holding their swords. This forest was thick enough, they didn't need to get ambushed.

As they kept walking, they started to hear rattles and whispers. Soon enough, they got louder with every step they took.

"Look, the creepers and zombies are somehow stronger then the last encounter with them. How is it possible that they were able to get three times as strong in such a short amount of time?" said a unfamaliar voice. It was hard to understand what they were saying due the thickness of the forest and due to the fact... well that they were skeletons.

_Wait a minute_ Jon thought. _Three times stronger? How the heck is that possible? What the heck are they talking about in the first place?_

"Impossible to tell. But when the creepers and zombies took the Spider King, the creeper that talked to us had a much darker voice then any old creeper would have. This puzzles me greatly". That voice was regonized by Laughup and immediatly knew who it was.

"Skeleton King!" yelled Laughup as he was in sight of the skeletons, gripping his sword tightly.

"Oh Laughup, how I couldn't regonize you without your babysitter elder. Tell me, where is he?" giggled the Skeleton King.

"I don't have time for silly talk! Now what are you doing here!?" continued Laughup. He was ready to strike at any given second, and was extremely impatient.

"Wait hold on Laughup! Let me talk with him please?" asked Jon.

"What would you be able to do from 'talking' with this vile beast? All he is a monster that raids anything he wants!" Laughup's face was extremely tense and red, showing his anger against the Skeleton King. Jon was still puzzled why he had such a sudden hatred, but brushed the feeling off.

"Just give me a chance alright? Maybe we can find out why he isn't sitting on his throne right now".

"Fine fine, you got five minutes to make progress; if you don't I get to do it my way".

"Heh, bad cop and good cop I guess?" giggled Jon. He walked to the Skeletons and put the bow he had taken out in fright away.

"Hi Skeleton King, my name is Jon14. My friend and I would like to know why you have... um... I suppose visited our city while hiding out here".

"You seem oddly famaliar, but eh. If I told you why would you not take it as a totally fake story and think of it as a way just to escape and get information?"

"Well... I suppose. Go ahead and start".

As the Skeleton King told his 'story', Jon nodded at some points while Laughup just frowned. Jon was able to take most of the story in but was puzzled at some points and often had to ask questions to understand. Overall however, he understood the situation the Skeleton King was in.

"What I don't get is why your here. Of all the places you could of fled, why here?" asked Laughup.

"Because... out of all the courage we could ever muster... we ask you for your help".

_A/N:_

**Sorry for the long wait for a small update. I lost almost all motivation, and I am not sure if this won't happen again. I will at least now update 200 words a day so I can keep with this story again.**


End file.
